Shinnensai/2017
An expansion for Onmyoji released 2017/12/20. Year End Snow Glory The first part of the Shinnensai is released on 2017.12.20. It includes the SSR shikigami Miketsu being added to the card pool along with her skin "Gold Wheat and Glowing Feathers". Events # New Shikigami! Miketsu! #* "I will definitely bring Kyoto good harvest and fortune!" New SSR shikigami Miketsu (CV: Kawasumi Ayako) has arrived! #* After the 12.20 maintenance, use jades, mystery amulets, and current world amulets to summon and get chance to contract with Miketsu! #* Miketsu skin "Golden Grains and Glowing Feathers" will be available in the skin shop as well. # Inari Encounter! Miketsu wishing event begins #* Heian-kyou's god of hopes has arrived! "Do you have any wishes to be fulfilled?" Miketsu-sama asks. #* After the 2017.12.20 maintenance - 2018.1.3 23:59, participate in the event to get encounter coins, use their coins to wish to the Inari God, to get a random prize, as well as incrementing meeting points by 1, reaching certain milestones will give additional rewards. #* The wishes of onmyouji-sama has chance to be granted, checking the wishing rack's event lantern to check. # Full of European Aura! Gathering Summoning begins! #* Summoning period: 12.20 after maintenance - 12.26 23:59 #* Gather! SSR rate increased! #: Gathering event has come again! Get everyone to gather to get as much as 2.5x SSR rate, all onmyouji-sama enjoys the rate for 2 SSR summons! #* Counterattack of the African Chiefs project! #: During summoning period, for every 10 mystery, jade, or current world amulet summonss with SSR, will get 1 mystery amulet for free! # New IAPs! #* I assume noone is gonna whale... else tell me and I will TL # Payment Giveaway! "Year End, Year Beginning Refill Event" begins #* I assume noone is gonna whale... else tell me and I will TL # Onmyou gathering, challenge the Hyakki once more! #* Duration: 12.20 after maintenance - 12.27 23:59 #* Participate in event by going to wishing rack in courtyard and gathering, recall a friend that is >= level 15 and has over the game >= 7 days. #* The onmyouji-sama that return during this event can complete missions daily to reach a certain amount of points for corresponding reward, and accumulated points give additional rewards! #* Onmyouji-sama returning at the same time can bind one friend, for every 100 points gained, the bound onmyouji will get 1 reward. # Year End Year Start #* Courtyard and avatar interface display has been updated, as well as the paper dolls! Glory of Ten Thousand Ryou, Guild Splendid Upgrade # Even more benefits, even more company! Guild upgrade system #* Ryou member can complete the new Guild daily collective missions to raised Guild build. When degree of construction reaches the requirements, leader can spend a certain number of Guild orders to level up; #* As Guild level rises, more members are allowed to join, as well as unlocking more Guild benefits, as well as special emblems; #* High-level Guild have to give a set number of Guild orders as daily maintenance fee; #* When the feature comes online, all ryou will be level 1, level 1 ryou do not need maintenance fee; #* For more information, check out the "management" interface of Guild window. # Newly added Guild daily collective missions #* New collective missions will be issued by ryou daily. #* Ryou members can complete them for rewards like Guild orders, personal merit, as well as raising degree of ryou build, ultimately achieving requirements for level up; #* Ryou members can go to the Guild "jinja's" "collective missions" window to see the 3 missions, and choose which ones to submit, there is a daily cap of 30 completions; #* The first 10 sumissions will have double the rewards. # Fruits of your labour - Ryou merit & merit shop #* New currency "merit" has been introduced; #* Participate in certain ryou activities to get personal "merit"; #* Merit can be used by exchanging for items in the merit shop, which is located in "jinja's" "merit shop"; #* The higher the level of the Guild, the greater the variety of items available for purchase; #* Merit is also used as a standard to determine the individual contributions of each ryou member, and can be checked in the members list. # Leader repulsion has arrived! #* Every Saturday 19:00~21:00, Guild can gather ryou members to go into the tear of the inkai to repel youkai leaders. #* Ryou's leader or vice leader can choose to use some Guild orders to open leader repulsion (once weekly), leader repulsion lasts for 30 minutes, and at the end will return everyone to the ryou realm and calculate rewards; #* After opening the mechanism, difficulty level can be selected. The higher the difficulty, the better the attributes of the leaders, and the richer the rewards once they are defeated; #* Every time a repulsion begins, the order of the youkai met is random, and rewards are given on a per leader defeated basis, and summarised at the end, where rewards can be picked up at the "jinja's" "leader repulsion" interface; # New Ryou vs Ryou mechanism - Cross-server Dojo #* Leader of vice leader can choose to use some Guild orders to create dojo, adjust dojo's defensive formations, set a dojo master, as well as set a guardian beast. While dojo exists, it will continually produce "Guild funds". #* Guild that have established dojo can begin toppa depending on the leader or vice leader, challenging another ryou's dojo, within the time limit of 30 minutes. After 30 minutes, additional Guild funds and personal rewards will be distributed depending on the outcome. #* Starting dojo toppa uses a certain amount of Guild funds, which is dependent on the strength of the opposing dojo, the first time a dojo toppa is begun it is free. If ryou does not create a dojo, it will not be the target of any dojo toppa. #* "Guild funds" will be summed at the end of each week, and distributed to the ryou members depending on their week's accumulation of merit and historical accumulation of merit. # Proof of Glory - Guild Achievements #* Achievements need to be done as a team effort, and can be seen in the "jinja's" "Guild achievements"; #* Every achievement gives a number of achievement points, and raises the Guild's achievements level; #* The higher the achievement level, the better the rewards. It also unlocks frames and special emblems. #* Of these, the raising-type achievements only work if player achieved it during their time in the ryou; shikigami that have already achieved the requirements will be factored into the achievement progress and there is no need to retrain. # Guild's dedicated kekkai - Ryou realm #* A space for Guild events; #* Currently, members can enter and walk about and chat in the realm, and leader or vice leader can change guardian beasts; #* In future, there will be more ryou realm events. # Customization of appearances - Ryou styling function #* Leader and vice leader can go to Guild "style" to see and change ryou frame and ryou emblem; #* Emblem can be individualised and will show as such on the map; #* Some of the apperances need to be unlocked. # Guild Oiwai Function! #* When onmyouji pays for tamashiidama, different oiwai will be given depending on how much was paid. Oiwai are separately fleur-de-lis, yozakura, and imperial chrysanthemum; #* After activating oiwai, onmyoji-sama can choose to share this oiwai (redemption requirements can be set at time of sending) to the Guild chat channel, and onmyouji that get to redeem it will get random number of jades; #* Every onmyouji can redeem every oiwai once, onmyouji needs to be level 20 to be able to send oiwai; # Guild toppa target ryou quantity change: #: Ryou toppa has been adjusted to change from 3 to 1, but rewards from a single toppa have been raised, this will increase the efficiency of ryou, while accomodating all the other ways that the ryou can receive orders from. # Original onymouryou jinja shop has been renamed to "ryou purchases" and can be seen in Guild "jinja's" "ryou purchases". Complete Revamp * Ryou members can complete daily group missions to raise Guild buil, allowing ryou to get level up privilege; * After getting privilege, leader can spend some Guild orders to level up. * Levelled ryou can hold more members, as well as unlocking more benefits. Daily Collective Missions * Guild can have 3 collective missions daily. * Complete the missions to get merit as well as rewards! * First ten times turning in collective missions daily gives double rewards~ Special Ryou Realm * Can walk about in the ryou realm to interact with other ryou members. * The leader or vice leader can switch the guardian beast inside the realm! * More events will be available in future! Ryou Customization * Switching function allows leader and vice leader to check and change ryou frame and emblem. * Emblem will be the custom sign of the ryou, and shows on the map. * Some of the rare appearances have to have requirements fulfilled to be unlocked. Leader Repulsion Mechanism * Ryou has new challenge instance "Leader Repulsion" and leader can select difficulty of youkai to be repulsed base on ryou's level; * There is a 3 minutes gathering stage, then entering the chasm to explore and defeat the youkai in there; leader can use ryou orders to create dojo, where the ryou funds can be distributed daily as rewards; * Battle format is to have the ryou as a single unit to do battle, and can stay in the chasm for 30 minutes. When the day's leader repulsion is done, will enter into the reward stage, and the rewards are distributed according to the day's performance for the Guild. Guild Dojo * New support mechanism Dojo will be opened, where leader or vice leader can create a kekkai dojo that represents the ryou, and set defenses. While the dojo exists, will create large amount of funds for the ryou! * Ryou orders are used to create ryou, and funds are given weekly as rewards; * Guild that like challenges have the option of attacking another ryou's kekkai dojo, to get funds and merit. Challenges can be made at any time, and the leader or vice leader are free to decide; * If ryou's dojo is successfully penetrated, will get buff to strengthen. Merit Shop * Participate in ryou activities to contribute orders and build ryou, as well as getting personal rewards called "Merit"; * Merit is obtained not only from collective missions and leader repulsion, but also Oumagatoki; * Members can exchange merit for items from the shop, and higher level ryou can buy more variety of items. Guild Achievements * Guild achievements give achievement points; * Completing achievement adds to total achievement of ryou, and when certain level of achievement is obtained, rewards are given to the ryou; * Some achievements give our their own rewards, which is directly given to the ryou after completion; * The raising-type achievements only take effect if onmyouji completes it in the ryou; if shikigami has been raised before feature comes online, it is added to the current ryou's achievement and there is no need to raise another. Oiwai Function * After becoming available, when player does tamashiidama refill, will get oiwai depending on payment amount; * Activation bar will match character's spending amount, and after activating oiwai it can be shared in Guild; * Those who get their hands on the shared oiwai will get random amount of jades as reward, and every oiwai can be gotten by an onmyouji once, and the oiwai sharer must reach level 20. Year Beginning Hatsumoude The second part of the Shinnensai is released on 2017.12.27. Events # New Shikigami! Arrival of Kisei, Kosode no Tse, and the Gekota! #* New SR rank shikigami Kisei (CV: Kakihara Tetsuya) has descended upon Heian-kyou! #: Once a renowned genius go master, but turned into a youkai after a life and death match. Not only does he excel in strategy, he also possesses immense offensive ability, this strength is sure to be of help to onmyouji-sama! #* Obtainment method: Kisei can be summoned from shards, after the 12.27 maintenance, participate in Hyakki Kake, complete Bounty Fuuin, wish within Guild, and participate in Hyakki Yakou to obtain Kisei's contract book shards. #* Kisei will also be added to card pool in future, please be excited. #* New R rank shikigami Kosode no Te (CV: Iguchi Yuka) has descended upon Heian-kyou! #: A beautiful girl well-versed in needlework, she became a youkai after hearing of the death of her kinsman in battle. She may appear delicate, but her strength is formidable, and will display her power in key moments! #* Obtainment method: Kosode no Te will not enter the card pool, but can be summoned from shards, after the 12.27 maintenance, buy shards from the mysterious merchant, complete Bounty Fuuin, wish within Guild, and participate in Hyakki Yakou to obtain Kosode no Te's contract book shards. #* The Gekota have arrived in Heian-kyou! #: "Gero~ What's our motto?!" "Gero~ To conquer Heian-kyou!" Although their wishes have yet to be realized, the undaunted gekota will not give up, and they're definitely sure to make a stir now that they've arrived as shikigami! #* New N rank shikigami Higanbana-geko, Ootengu-geko, Ibaraki-geko, Kachou Fuugetsu-geko, Susabi-geko, Arakawa-geko, Kaguyahime-geko, Shuten-geko, Ryoumenbotoke-geko, Aoandon-geko, Shishio-geko, Enma-geko, Youtouhime-geko, Ichimoku Ren-geko have descended upon Heian-kyou! #* After 12.27 maintenance, the gekota can be summoned from fragmented amulets, as well from shards obtained in Hyakki Yakou, Shikigami Dispatch, and Reputation Shop! #* New achievement "Geko Emperor requirements: Obtain all gekota, rewards: random SSR shikigami, also, everyone can download 2 gekota emote packs to use! #* Gekota figure pre-orders are also open! Arakawa-geko, Ibaraki-geko, Kaguyahime-geko, and Ryoumenbotoke-geko will be available in Merch Shop, and pre-orders will open after maintenance on 12.27, quickly bring froggy home! #: Note: Gekota will not enter requirements for achieving "European Emperor". # New IAPs: #* I assume noone is gonna whale... else tell me and I will TL # New Items in Skin Shop! #* Kaguyahime "Fight For Your Cub" third place skin "Bright Moon, Dark Bamboo" will be on sale in the Skin Shop, 50% off for a limited time! #* Discount will last for 4 weeks. #* Price: 210 skin tickets (105 after discount) #* Discount info: 2017.12.27 after maintenance - 2018.1.23 23:59 #* New Kosode no Te skin Red Sleeve and Gold Thread will also be available! # Attack of the Angered Tako! #* It is time to see the true strength of Tako, who's had enough of getting beaten up by all the onmyouji everyday! #* After maintenance on 12.27, the Tako instance every Saturday will turn into Angered Tako, everyone can team up to challenge it for even better rewards! # One Ryou With One Heart event begins #* From 2017.12.28 00:00-2018.1.5 11:59, everyone can pass Exploration instance, Awakening instance, and other missions to get One Heart Badges to donate to bound Guild, donating gives a small reward, and will increment the unlock progress of the Ryou Secret Treasure. #* From 2018.1.5 12:00-2018.1.31 23:59, everyone can receive corresponding rewards from the unlock progress for Ryou Secret Treasure, with chance to get black daruma and random SSR shard! #* For more details, go to Event Lantern on Wishing Rack on Courtyard's Left for the One Ryou With One Heart event page. # Hyakki Kake returns! #* Duration: 12.27 12:00-12.31 23:59 #* Gero gero~ going on vacation, time for someone to fill in! For this issue of Hyakki Kake, Jikigaeru has specially sought out Kisei to take his place, find Kisei in the Village to participate in the event! #* Besides the original rewards, there is also chance to get Kisei's contract book shards after victory! # "Daruma Wishes" event begins! #* Duration: 2017.12.27 after maintenance-2018.1.9 23:59 #* Clear Soul, Awakening, Exploration, do Bounty Fuuin for chance of getting daruma card, and use daruma cards to exchange daruma! # "Duel! Heian-kyou" Collab achievements will be available, link to get Yukionna skin, limited avatar frames, and more! # Strange Tales Instance "Red Leaf Bonds" Speed Challenge begins! #* Duration: 12.27 after maintenance-12.31 23:59 # Ootengu Figure in Merch Shop #* Preordering officially to begin for Ootengu figure in Merch shop! #* After maintenance, Exploration/Soul/Awakening instances and Youki Fuuin has chance to drop Ootengu discount items. #* Oootengu Fuda can also be gotten from wishing in Guild. #* Ootengu Fuda will stop dropping at 2018.1.9 24:00, obtained items will be recycled into some gold on 1.10 10:00. Category:Expansion